Shatter
by blumoone
Summary: When harmony turns to discord, can eternal love truly conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So the inspiration behind this story came from the song 'If You Don't Know Me By Now'. It'll probably be a two-shot or a three-shot. Usually I write fluffy things for our favorite couple but we all know it ain't real if there is no discord. As always I ask you drop a line or two to let me know what you think because reviews do give writers motivation. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pam easily dodged the bottle of alcohol that was thrown at her. It shattered against the wall, the contents rolling indolently down the plaster to join the broken glass and puddle of cognac on the floor. She snarled menacingly at her enraged progeny who was reaching for another bottle. "Put it the fuck down Tara before you spend the rest of eternity _without_ your hands."

"Yeah, go ahead," the ebony skinned vampire seethed, egging her Maker on shamelessly, "You like tossin' around threats don't you? See if you can make good on 'em this time." She threw the bottle, harder than she had thrown the last one but this time Pam knocked it away, breaking it mid-air, and sending the pieces flying to land like crystalline razor snowflakes somewhere on the dance floor.

She vamp sped towards Tara in a blurring motion too quick for a human's eye to catch and wrapped a pale hand around a dark throat, squeezing with the strength of a vice grip and lifting her Child off of the floor so that she had to look up to look her in the eye. It was the first time they had been in this position since that night in Fangtasia all those years ago. There had been ice in Pam's cerulean glare then, cold and numb. But tonight there was nothing but pain and smoldering rage.

"Seems as if we're having a little trouble with our memory. Let me fix that," Pam drawled on a leathal purr, "I _made_ you, darling. I can destroy you _just_ as fucking easily."

Despite the pressure on her throat Tara chuckled mirthlessly, her own obsidian eyes matching the hurt and fire in her Maker's. "You sound _just_ like Lettie Mae. Maybe you should hit me to add injury to insult. Go ahead." The words were raspy and dripped with a dark hatred that Pam hadn't heard in years.

It shocked her enough that she released her hold on her lover and stepped away. "You _dare_ to compare me to that _bitch_?" she growled, her fangs bared and even Tara felt a flash of terror go through her before she remembered her own anger.

"If the _fucking_ shoe fits, huh?"

"Fuck you Tara! _Fuck_ you." Someone who knew the blonde as well Tara did knew that the words were being spoken around tears and this time it was a flash of guilt that shot through her.

Pam didn't allow her tears to fall. She turned and sped out of the bar, out of the club. The door slamming shut behind her rivaled that of gunfire as she took flight into the dead of the night leaving Tara on the floor behind the bar, gasping as the bond between them shut down.

How did things come to this, she wondered. What had started off as an argument, the topic of which now rendered completely and utterly irrelevant, had grown more and more heated until things basically and quite literally exploded. She cast her own tear filled obsidian eyes at the carnage. Two broken bottles of liquor, a couple of bar stools. But the main casualty seemed to be suffered by her heart. Why couldn't she just learn to chill? It would have saved her a whole heap of trouble many times during her human life. But after becoming a vampire it seemed as if her temper had become just as strong as the rest of her. And now it had cost her more than she could ever spend. She was left wondering, even as she cried bitterly, if Pam would return or if she had somehow irrevocably damaged things between them.

She screamed, a primal guttural sound that came from her soul full of pain and self rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not a long wait at all for the second installment. This second chapter features Pam and Eric. I'm not a hater on that ship whatsoever (even though some of them Paric lovers can't stand Tara for whatever the hell reason and that's where my problem lies). I just feel that Pam has outgrown needing her Maker in the way that the first couple seasons (and the last season) depicted on the show. But I respect their bond and feel that when she really needs him, he will always be there for her. So here it is. Drop a line or two to let me know what you think. Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Pamela, calm down," Eric said smoothly, watching his incensed progeny pace and cry. Her pain smelled like rainwater and though he had Released her years ago, he wanted to comfort her somehow.

"Don't tell me to calm down," the blonde all but growled, turning to face him, her face streaked with blood, her eyes gone stormy with a chance of lightening, " _She_ basically put me in the same category as her _bitch_ of a human mother. After she threw two liquor bottles at my head. I don't _want_ to calm down, I want to _kill_ something."

"Then kill something, but I promise you it won't make you feel any better," the Viking vampire said, folding his arms across his chest, "How did this start anyway?"

Pam exhaled harshly through her nose and resumed pacing. "I don't _fucking_ know Eric. One moment we're exchanging words, next minute we're in the bar throwing shit around. You know how she is."

"Yes, and I know how you can be too. I distinctly remember you throwing a porcelain tea pot at my head once upon a time. And a candlestick. And then there was the time you put your fist through a portrait that I'd had since the 1700's."

"Shut the fuck up Eric," Pam snapped, eying her Maker with malice in her eyes, beyond peeved that he would bring those incidents up when this was _clearly_ different., "Whose side are you even on?"

Eric chuckled softly, crossing the distance between himself and his eldest in a couple of strides. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think I'm on logic's side right now Pam. You're my progeny and Tara is yours. You both have Godric's blood running through your veins. I can't just take one side over the other. You both have your ways, your own tempers. And just because you love someone, doesn't mean it will be perfect always. Life doesn't work that way whether you're human or vampire. But you both love each other. Very much. I don't need to be bonded to you to be able to know, see, and feel that."

"When did you get all sappy," Pam sniffled, "Perhaps you should get a job with Hallmark or something."

"Yeah well, I guess there's more to this than just killing, fucking, and laughing. Took me over a thousand years to learn that. Now, go back to your progeny and fix whatever's been strained between you too." He brushed a tear from her cheek and smirked. "Before you ruin your clothes with these and have another reason to be fucking pissed."

" _You_ piss me off," the blonde groused petulantly though she understood what her Maker was saying. She had killed the bond between her and Tara the moment she'd flown out of Fangtasia Revamped but she knew that her progeny was just as hurt and angry as she was and probably wondering where the hell she was even through that anger.

"Everyone pisses you off Pam. Now go."

She didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third and final installment of Shatter. Special thanks to all of those who read AND reviewed, I appreciate you guys so much! And I hope you all enjoy the conclusion. Happy Reading!**

* * *

The scent of her Child's tears filled Pam's nostrils as she entered Fangtasia and it was instantly like a sucker punch to her gut. Out of the two of them, though she was loathe to admit it, Tara was always the last to cry. Pam would have probably already cried a small lake before her hardy ass progeny would shed a single tear so she knew, in that moment, that their little tiff had done some collateral damage to their bond. Tara was shielding from her. But the trail of tears was potent enough for her to know that the dark skinned vampire was in their bedroom. She said a silent prayer for their bedspread as white sheets and blood tears did not mix at all before making her way down to the underbelly of their club.

The sound of music hit her as soon as her heeled foot hit the first step. She paused for a moment, letting the lyrics wash over her in hopes to assess the mood that her progeny was in. She recognized the song almost immediately. She and Tara had quite a similar taste in music as far as music went. After all, she had been made vampire just a little after the turn of the twentieth century and had heard ragtime become jazz, jazz become blues, blues become rock and roll, and rock and roll become soul. Mind, being a human in the Victorian age had also helped acquire her tastes for classical music, waltzes and reels and such and she would rather have heard a Tchaikovsky concerto poring from their room rather than the raspy baritone of Harold Melvin being accompanied by the Blue Notes, but at least Tara had stopped crying.

"So, I take it you're assuming that I don't know you by now?" The blonde deadpanned in an attempt to break the ice as she stepped into the room. She was fully aware of the instant Tara sensed her presence. Her progeny sat up straighter in the arm chair across from their bed, yet did not to turn to acknowledge her Maker.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," came the soft response before the music was cut off and the room was engulfed in a thick silence, "I assumed you'd take your frustrations out on some overly willing human or something."

Pam rolled her eyes, stepping deeper into the room until she stood in front of her brooding progeny. "Well, you know what they say about people who assume things. I went to Eric."

"Of course you did," Tara griped with a scowl, her obsidian eyes meeting Pam's, "And what did Swedish Fish tell you? Did he whisper sweet things in your ear in an attempt to lick your wounds? Or did he do you one better and just go on and lick them for you?"

"Careful darling, jealousy hardly becomes you. And if memory serves me correctly, any wounds that I _might_ have need licked would have been caused by you and your aim with a couple of liquor bottles." Pam placed a hand on her hip and glared at Tara. "Just so you know it was Eric who told me to come back here."

Tara's dark eyes flashed with anger and hurt, "Right. And you always do what _daddy_ tells you to do. Look if you don't want to be here, then go."

The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose out of habit rather than actually trying to stave off a headache. "For someone so intelligent you sure do sound unbelievably stupid when you're in a shitty mood, you know that? It was _you_ who decided to throw a tantrum and trash the bar."

"Well, _you_ threatened me," Tara countered but even to her own ears it sounded like she was grasping at straws.

"And you compared me to your meat sack of a human mother!"

"You _choked_ me!"

"I think I've done more physical harm to you once or twice with my mouth between your legs and while you _did_ beg, it was never to stop," Pam drawled with a smirk.

Had Tara's flawless, melted chocolate like complexion allowed it, the blush the warmed her cheeks in that split second would have been visible. Just the same, the gesture only incensed her further. "Why do always do that? Try to fucking sex your way out of everything?"

"And why do you get so fucking enraged at even the smallest things, Tara, and then expect someone to kiss your ass when it's _you_ who fucked up in the first place?"

That gave the younger vampire pause. She eyed her Maker and for all the years they had been together, Pam had never seen her Child look so vulnerable. It was almost enough to make her take the words back, but she didn't.

"I'm...sorry," Tara murmured in such a soft tone that had the blonde not been equipped with her superior vampire hearing, she might not have heard her, "You're so fucking right, so fucking right. And I'm sorry."

"I mean," Pam said her own tone pitched higher than it had been moments before, "I fuck up too. But how can you expect us to make it through this endless eternity in one piece if every time we disagree we're at each other's throats? It makes no sense."

Damn Eric and his propensity for logic when Pam didn't even want to be logical. But she definitely was her Maker's progeny. Just as Tara was hers.

"Let's make a deal. Next time we get into it, let's try to talk about it before bottles get thrown and throats get crushed, okay?"

Tara nodded. "Deal."

Pam felt her shoulders relax a bit as the tension in the room started to lessen. Good. They were done with their feelings for now. Thank God.

"Now please, come to bed. So I can kiss that look off your face and make you...well, I guess you're not in the mood for any of that huh?" The smirk playing on Pam's lips actually brought a smile to Tara's.

"Make me _beg_ for more? That's what you wanted to say, right?" said Tara, slowly easing herself out of the chair and sashaying to their bed with an exaggerated switch in her hips that made her Maker's pupils dilate.

"Something like that."

"Come do it then."


End file.
